A mobile apparatus may create multimedia data using, for example, camera and voice recording means for producing still images and/or streaming voice or video data. The mobile apparatus may also have some connectivity means for connecting the device to a network or to another device for uploading the captured images from the storage media of the camera to another storage media.
Services exist in networks, e.g. the Internet, for managing data, e.g. multimedia data, received from mobile apparatuses. The services are typically accessed via a web browser or using a client application made specifically for the purpose of accessing the service.
Mobile apparatuses are also connectable to devices such as cameras using a wired or wireless data communication means. The wired data communication means may be e.g. a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connection. The wireless data communication means may utilize be e.g. a Bluetooth™ or a Wireless LAN connection between the apparatus and the camera.
Multimedia data items captured by the mobile apparatuses may be associated with metadata. Such metadata may comprise, for example, geographic location data. The geographic location data may comprise global satellite positioning system data, such as GPS data. The multimedia data items associated with the metadata may be stored to a server apparatus to be searchable for other users.
Service systems providing multimedia data items are typically available to users worldwide. Thus, a solution is needed to improve the providing of multimedia data items associated with metadata with different geographical areas and different languages.